Choices
by Alice-Abi
Summary: What if during the fight in Eclipse, Bella had drove the rock into her arm? what if her blood had spilt, how does one choice change the twilight saga forever? Please read and reveiw, give it a chance its not as it seems. read and reveiw..
1. Prologue  Choice

**Here is my new story its called Choices, please review and let me know if its any good.**

Prologue – Choice

In life you make choices some are good and some are bad. They can change your life dramatically or sometimes very subtly. They can make you live in regret or they can give you freedom.

My name is Bella Swan (Cullen) and I made a choice once. One that almost ruined me and the family I came to love. I loved them and I used my love for them and made it hurt them in a much worse way.

I've lived with this choice for so long and I cannot bring myself to regret it, for if I had not made it I would not be where I am today.

I was offered a life in a fairy tale and I accepted the offer whole heartedly.

But fairy tales are not always happy and some do not have happy endings.

But it was my choice too make. And I did. I choose.

**Well this is the prologue, let me know what you think, give this story a chance. It has a lot of twists and turns. Please read and review. **


	2. A battle, a choice

**Hello readers, here is a new story I am going to be balancing my three stories and will update regularly, once a day or once every other day. Please review this chapter and let me know whether the idea is good or bad. **

_**This story begins during chapter twenty-four of eclipse when Victoria and Riley separated and found Edward, Bella and Seth. **_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns the next quote… (Page 550)**_

'_**Was I strong enough? Was I brave enough? How hard could I shove the rough stone into my body? Would this buy Seth enough time to get back onto his feet? Would he heal fast enough for my sacrifice to do him any good?'**_

Chapter one – A battle, a choice

Bpov

I watched friend Seth and the love of my life fighting a battle, which was my entire fault. Had I not been weak and human. Had I not come to Forks in the first place when my life had changed so dramatically. I would not have put my friends in danger yet again. I was just a human and I could not tell who was winning the fight that was happening a mere feet away from me. Neither could I wait to find out. I was weak and human, but I had the ultimate weapon running through; my veins my blood which I could spill at any moment. Edward would never forgive me, however I needed to save him. Him getting hurt for me was too much too bear.

I took in a deep steadying breath, I could not feel my knuckle hurting as I clenched my hand around the object that would bring my demise and Edwards's victory. I closed my eyes and before I could think too much about it, I shoved the sharp rough stone into the veins in my wrist. I could not feel any pain. I heard four deep intakes of breaths and before I could stop myself, I did the same thing to my other wrist. I did not register pain until I felt my blood dripping down my wrist and through my fingers. I opened my eyes to and looked straight into Edwards's eyes, I saw anger, hurt and fear. I blinked for a split second and then I saw a mass of red coming towards me faster that I could register. My eyes began to droop and I could feel myself slipping in unconsciousness. However, I felt my arm being pulled roughly and a deep penetrating bite, followed by the burning pain from the venom coursing through my veins. It hurt worse than anything did and as I was slipping into nothingness, I heard the metallic clinking noise of a vampire being destroyed.

"Bella? Bella, Bella, Bella? Oh no! I am sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me, for I could not keep you safe. Stay with me, I can't lose you." I heard Edwards voice, distinctly from the darkness and I felt more burning all over my body. I was changing me into the one thing I had wanted since I had met Edward, but not like this. I felt pressure in my hand and felt him holding my hand. The pain became excruciating but I held my screams. I would take this silently, that's what I deserved. As the fire consumed me, I thought of Edward he never wanted this life for me and he wanted me too marry him first. I had ruined everything.

After a while I became lost in the dark and pain that I lost track of time, it had been years not days, the transformation felt like it had be years and years.

When I felt the pain leaving from my arms and legs, I felt relieved but as the fire got closer to my heart, I became more freighted. The pain became so intense that unbearable and I began too scream. My heart stuttered and came to a stop and the pain stopped.

I took a deep breath before I opened my eyes and when I did what I saw amazed and confused me…

**There your have it the first chapter of Choices. Hope you liked it please, please, please review.**


	3. Consequences

**Read, enjoy and review. **

Chapter Two - Consequences

My hands were tied behind my back and I was in a strange cave like room, my throat burned like hell. "Oh hello Bella, it's good to see you awake finally. Sorry about the restraints, I didn't want you to harm yourself." Victoria spoke, with a voice that hid a sneer. I got up and managed to get my arms out of their restraints.

"Where is Edward? Where have you taken me?" I whispered I snapped. Victoria turned with her hands on her hips and simply smiled. A growl rumbled in my throat, which gave me a shock.

"Oh my dear, I would say that Edward is the least of your worries, you see you are in even more danger now than you were when you were human." She spoke coming towards me, you see you may have had my mate killed but I have a friend who is very interested in the girl who defied me twice. The girl who also defied his creator as well. You are very interesting to him."

"Where is Edward?" I yelled and before I knew it, I had been thrown on the ground and kicked in the side. "The Cullen's are not important anymore. You are Corin's you will be his pet, you are lower than dirt and you will never talk to me like that again." She whispered while kicking my head to against the floor.

"Now put this on, I trust you don't need help to get dressed," she shouted at me. And threw me a dress. The dress was so short you could hardly call it a dress, it was black and very tight to tight, I was handed a pair of fishnet tights, which I unwillingly put on as well.

She came back to the cave carrying a device that can only be referred to as a branding iron used on cattery. "Sit down and pull those tights down" she whispered. I looked at her and took a step back, holding up my hands into fists.

"Never!" I spoke, a male vampire walked into the room and pushed me towards the wall I fought but I was far too weak. Victoria walked up to me and pulled the tights down and without a seconds pause shoved the brand against the inside of my left thigh. The pain was immense almost like my transformation, but I refused to make a noise.

"Make no mistake Bella; you belong to him now that was the pact you made when you stabbed that rock into your hand." She said while slapping me across the face. "No ones coming for you Bella, it will hurt less if you do not fight it."

"Edward will come for me, Alice will too. I will never stop fighting". Victoria grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. My throat burned even worse then before.

"Bella, how can the Cullen's save you when they are dead? When you shoved that rock into your arm, you signed their death warrant. No one is coming for you, they are dead." She whispered into my ears and pushed me forward. And with that speech my world collapsed around me.

**Sorry that the chapter is quite short, I hope you liked it though, please review!**


	4. Strangers

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I hope you enjoy, this chapter.**

Chapter three - Strangers

"My name is Corin" He spoke the man I belonged too, my master or so he likes to think. I have been a vampire for about a hundred years and I still had not fed on any blood. The fire in my throat burned continuously, over the years I began to ignore it, now it was just a dull aching pain in the back of my throat.

"My name is Lucy and this is my mate Santiago. Its nice too meet you. You have a lovely home. And who is this?" She spoke sweetly, looking towards me.

Corin merely laughed and shook his head "Oh that is my pet, Bella. She is nothing of importance." He spoke neatly without a care in the world. Lucy and Santiago looked towards me with pity, but did not say anything they knew that their business was minding their own. The same for every vampire in the United Kingdom. When I was human, Edward did not tell me everything about vampires. He did not mention that in some places it was perfectly acceptable to have a pet, human or vampire alike. And that the things that happen are beyond awful. As the three vampires continued on, I thought back too my first day here and how everything had changed.

_Victoria shoved me out of the cave and towards a car, I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of a forest, I believed that I was still in forks. The car stood on a dirt track that seemed to flow through the woods. I looked at the sky and saw that it was nighttime. There was no moon, which represented a change to me. A new beginning and by the looks of things not a nice one. Victoria shoved me into the back of the car and the other male vampire got in beside me. I had no way of escaping and I just had to sit back and try to calm myself. _

"_Where are we going? Where are you taking me too?" I snapped and the vampire beside me hit me across the face and I had to admit, it hurt quite a bit. "What was that for?" I yelled and he punched me this time. _

"_Easy on the goods" Victoria spoke as she got into the drivers side, as soon as she sat down the car began to veer off. The speed did not spook me as it would of when I was human. I made myself not think of the Cullen until I could find the opportune moment. "Lets just get one thing straight Bella, you are lower than you were even as a human now. If you do not fight this, you might find it okay to live with. But you will need to learn the rules. Mine as well as Corin's." She spoke to me looking at me through the wind mirror. _

"_Number one, you are a pet, so act like one, you don't speak unless spoken too. Second, you do not look directly in the eye of anyone unless they say too." She stopped and I realised we were in at Seattle airport, and when we drove closer I realised that there was a private jet waiting for us. The car came to a stop and I was dragged out of it. And pulled into the jet, thrown into a chair and then I was left alone. During the journey, I was left alone and I started to think of Edward. I missed him so much and his death was in my hands. I had killed them all, with a choice, I should never have made. Maybe I deserve whatever is going to happen too me I thought too myself. I had become so engrossed in the pain that came with my memories of Edward that I did not realise that I had started too dry sob over my loss. "Settle down now, Bella, we will be there soon" Victoria spoke. I made a great effort to contain myself and by the time we landed, I had gained control over my crying. _

_I realised as I got of the plane that I was in the UK, but I was unsure where. Victoria shoved me into another car and we set off again. After what felt like forever we arrived at a home, well it was more of a castle, surrounded by a great big wrought iron fence in the middle of a forest. The car stopped at a gate and the gate opened almost instantly. We drove through to the entrance and I was dragged even more, eventually Victoria added a blindfold in front of my eyes and I was plunged in to darkness. _

_After what felt like forever, I was pushed to my knees, where I decided to stay. I heard voices and I started to listen to what was going on around me. "Ah, welcome back Victoria, it's nice to see you. Oh and you brought the girl with you. Wonderful." Said a cheery old voice and I guessed that that was Corin. _

"_Yes, I brought her as I said I would; now I need to ask if I can leave on my own for a while, I have some grieving to do." Victoria spoke to him as if he was a father._

"_Why of cause, you take however long you need to." He replied.._

Someone yelling at me snatched me back to the present.

"Pet! Listen when I am speaking too you! You know the rules!" my master was screaming at me and I looked at him. "Lucy and Santiago are leaving, say goodbye and don't be rude!" He yelled again.

"Goodbye" I squealed and looked down. I tried to shut my senses of as I had in the beginning, but that just never worked anymore.

I heard the other vampires leave and I knew I was in trouble.

"Now pet, stand!" Corin yelled, and very slowly, I began to stand up.

**I hope you like it, please review. **


End file.
